


Здравствуй, мой друг

by Alexa_Depth



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mini, OOC, Psychological Drama, Rating: PG13, Slash, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Depth/pseuds/Alexa_Depth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если ты еще хоть раз посмотришь на него, увидишь его прекрасные глаза, улыбку, ты умрешь, Чарльз, ты умрешь". Он слышит у себя в голове голос Эрика, глубокий баритон, такой успокаивающий, когда это необходимо и такой настойчивый, когда говорит о чем-то важном. Он вспоминал их долгие беседы и споры. Как же все было легко тогда. Вдвоем они могли свернуть горы, но больше ничего подобного не будет. "Если ты заговоришь с ним, Чарльз, если хоть слово сорвется с твоих губ в его сторону, ты умрешь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здравствуй, мой друг

**Author's Note:**

> Так же можно рассматривать название в качестве отсылки к одноименной песне исполнителя "Без Билета"

Рука тянется к гладкой ручке и замирает в миллиметре. Он еще не сделал шаг вперед, но на пальцах уже ощущается прохладная гладкость металла. В последнее время это происходит настолько часто, что ему бы уже стоило бояться. Но вот проблема, он больше ничего не боится. Чувств внутри него практически не осталось. Прежний он исчез, раз и навсегда погрузившись в Лету, захлебываясь своими собственными слезами. Все, во что он верил, в один миг превратилось в прах, сгорело, подобно фениксу, но только вот почему-то до сих пор не воскресло. Зияющая рана в груди и невозможность ее заполнить. Рука все-таки подается вперед и вот, вот тот самый прохладный металл, такой непохожий на все прежние и вместе с тем до одури приторный и привычный. Шаг, шаг, еще. Он один, а в комнате темно также, как и в его душе. Раньше он надеялся, что сможет побороть себя, сможет забыть, отпустить. Самонадеянно. Поток его мыслей был теперь ему не подвластен, оставалось лишь плыть по течению и наблюдать снова и снова. Он знает, что ему нельзя оставаться одному, но сегодня особенная ночь. Одна из тех, что еще держат его на плаву. Он ждет, терпеливо и верно. Он даже не может заставить себя сесть, просто стоит посреди простенького гостиничного номера, освещаемый лишь слабым лунным сиянием, что проникает сквозь потрепанные старые шторы. Глаза его закрыты и вид безмятежен, но разум внутри бушует и рвется наружу. Но, это больше не в его власти. Ему нельзя, нельзя вспоминать, но он все равно постоянно прокручивает тот день у себя в голове, словно заезженную старую пластинку, он не знает, что ищет, но знает, что никогда этого не найдет.

_Солнце нещадно палит в глаза, а под ногами песок. Жарко. Однако испарина, выступившая на лбу Чарльза Ксавье никак не связана с летней погодой. Это страх липкими струями выбирается наружу. Он поднимает глаза к небу и видит застывшие ракеты, направленные на него и его друзей, но не это пугает его сейчас, нет, совершенно не это. Он моргает и переводит взгляд на лицо Эрика. Эрик. Кто же знал, что это будет последний раз._

Разум Ксавье сохранил все настолько четко и реалистично, что порой, в особенно сильном забытьи Чарльз кричит, он кричит Эрику, чтобы тот уходил, иногда же он плачет и просит прощения за то, что не дал Магнэто вовремя убить Шоу, он стирает колени в кровь об старый дощатый пол своего особняка, воображая, что стоит сейчас пред ним. Он выдирает клоки волос и кричит, кричит, что есть сил, пока Рейвен или Хэнк не выбивают дверь и не приводят его в сознание. Несколько раз он приходит в себя на кушетке в лаборатории Маккоя, связанный по рукам и ногам, в компании Рейвен, плохо замазавшей свои синяки.  
Он знает, ему нельзя вспоминать.  
 _  
На лице Эрика какая-то эмоция. Чарльз даже не сразу понял, что это страх. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Эрик **так** боялся._

Сегодня же он понимает, что вызвало такую реакцию. Ведь если бы не это, он бы не находился сейчас здесь.

_Глаза наконец поймали в фокус еще одно лицо. Шоу. Он был там. Его холодные, звериные глаза буравили Ксавье, а губы чуть заметно шевелились. Себастиан говорил. С кем? С ним? Чарльз морщит лоб, его лицо краснеет от напряжения, он пытается пробиться сквозь защиту Шоу, но этот дурацкий шлем на его голове не позволяет ничего сделать. Разум телепата словно обтекал его, соскальзывая во вне. Шоу бесспорно побеждал._  
\- Знаешь, если я сейчас прикажу, то вы все умрете, - на губах Себастиана играла зловещая ухмылка.  
\- Если? - нахмурился Чарльз. Почему-то ему стало еще страшнее. Ему отчего-то сразу расхотелось продолжать этот диалог.  
\- О да, ты правильно уловил суть, - улыбка становится еще шире. Хотя куда уж шире, подумал Ксавье.  
\- Что ты хочешь? Ты уже добился своего, ты практически развязал войну. Чего ты теперь хочешь от нас? - Чарльз нервно сглотнул, что не укрылось от глаз врага.  
\- Видишь ли, я хочу победы. Полной. Эрик, мой дорогой Эрик, в которого я вложил столько сил...  
На этих словах Лэншерр попытался было рвануть к Шоу, но был быстро перехвачен Чарльзом.  
"Не надо" - раздалось в его голове, - "ты можешь сделать только хуже, мы можем погибнуть все".  
И Эрик, неохотно, но все же, остался на месте. 

Чарльз, реальный сегодняшний Чарльз вздыхает и опускает голову на грудь, быстрыми движениями массируя виски. Что бы могло случиться, не останови он Эрика? Ответ на этот вопрос повисает где-то в вечности.

_...а Шоу тем временем продолжал, будто бы и не замечая, всех этих манипуляций у него за спиной._  
\- Видишь ли, убить его, по моему мнению будет слишком гуманно.  
Чарльз почувствовал, как в его горле встает ком.  
\- Ты... - просипел он, - ты не сделаешь этого.  
\- О нет, нет, я же сказал, это совершенно не то. - улыбка Шоу, кажется уже достигла его ушей. - А может, - он наклонил голову и прищурил один глаз, размышляя, - может мне тебя убить?  
\- Нет!!! - раздался крик сзади, Шоу невольно вздрогнул и обернулся. На лицо Эрика страшно было смотреть. Казалось, что он готов уничтожить все, хоть всю вселенную, лишь бы Шоу сейчас не стоял тут.  
\- О да, кажется, я движусь в правильном направлении! - Себастиан чуть не захлопал в ладоши от восторга.  
Эрик бессильно зарычал.  
\- Ты отпустишь остальных? - вдруг подал голос Чарльз.  
\- Что, прости? - Шоу выглядел немного удивленным.  
\- Ты, - продолжил телепат с совершенно спокойным видом, - отпустишь всех? Оставишь моих друзей и Эрика (он специально выделил имя Лэншерра), если я соглашусь умереть?  
\- Чарльз, ты больной?! Что ты творишь?! - крики Эрика доносились до него словно через толщу воды.  
\- Хм, интересно, - Себастиан выглядел одновременно озадаченным и крайне заинтересованным, - ты готов пожертвовать собой ради них? - он обернулся и обвел рукой маленькую компанию Профессора Икс, которая сейчас находилась под наблюдением людей Шоу. - Ради кучки подростков и психопата-убийцы?  
\- Да, - просто ответил Ксавье.  
\- Чарльз, не смей! - теперь кричала Рейвен.  
\- Знаешь, предложение очень заманчивое, - Шоу медленно направился к Чарльзу, шаг за шагом, телепат готов был поклясться, что тот скоро сможет услышать его бешеное сердцебиение, однако, он не сдвинулся ни на шаг. Шоу резко остановился в двух шагах от мутанта, - но... - протянул он, - это тоже совершенно не то.  
Ксавье почувствовал волну облегчения со стороны своей команды.  
\- Тогда, что тебе нужно? Говори. Хватит играть в свои игры.  
\- Хорошо, - просто сказал Себастиан, и резво подскочил к Чарльзу. Не успел тот опомниться, как рот Шоу уже находился на уровне его уха. - Я хочу, - едва слышно прошептал он, - что бы ты, - пауза, - внушил сам себе, - пауза, - умереть, - молчание.  
Чарльз перестал дышать. Но Шоу еще не договорил:  
\- Если ты прикоснешься к Эрику, - прошелестел он,- или же просто посмотришь на него, заговоришь с ним.  
Он оторвался от уха мутанта и заглянул в его глаза. Видимо он увидел там что-то такое, чем остался очень и очень доволен. Кажется, ребята тоже это увидели. На пляже наступила гробовая тишина, Чарльз чувствовал ужас, волнение и всепоглощающую грусть. Он не мог точно сказать, его это были эмоции, или же они просто витали в воздухе. 

Теперь Чарльз понимает, что сам он совершенно ничего не почувствовал, и даже странно, как быстро и беспощадно для себя он тогда принял это решение. Конечно, ведь жизни друзей находились под угрозой. Передумал бы он сейчас?

_\- Тогда, - он с трудом разомкнул пересохшие губы, - ты... отпустишь... нас?.._  
\- Да, - спокойно кивнул Шоу, - и более того, вы никогда больше обо мне не услышите. Просто сделай это. И ты сможешь счастливо жить в своем особнячке, утирая сопли своим прелестным ученичкам. Правда, кое чего у тебя не будет, - Шоу сверкнул глазами.  
\- А если я не согласен?  
\- Ну тогда... - Шоу быстро развернулся и широкими шагами направился к своей команде. - вы все умрете.  
\- Стой, - воскликнул Чарльз.  
Шоу замер, но не обернулся.  
\- Я согласен, - выдавил из себя Ксавье.  
\- Чарльз, что происходит?! - Эрик кричит во все горло.  
\- Милый, пожалуйста, Чарльз, не делай ничего! - заливается слезами Рейвен.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - произносит Ксавье одними губами, глядя на сестру. Он ничего не говорит Эрику, он не смотрит на него.  
\- Ну что ж, ты можешь начинать. - спокойно произносит Себастиан, снова приближаясь к телепату.  
\- Сначала, дай Эрику опустить ракеты.  
\- Не держи меня за идиота, Чарльз, - спокойно прошелестел мужчина.  
\- Ладно, - Ксавье чувствовал, как у него вспотели руки и затряслись колени, - мне... Наверное, надо сесть, - выдавил он из себя.  
\- Делай как знаешь, - отмахнулся Шоу, - весь пляж в твоем распоряжении.  
Ксавье ничего не ответил. Он осторожно опустился на землю, помогая себе руками, он был в таком ужасе, что не мог отвечать за свое тело. 

Реальный Чарльз ловит себя на том, что тоже опустился на пол, он хмурится, а из-под его ресниц, поблескивая в лунном свете, появляется маленькая соленая капля.

_Голубоглазый юноша закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул._  
\- Я не делал такого прежде, не могу сказать, сработает ли.  
\- Я буду надеяться, - рассмеялся Шоу, - хотя, ведь не моя жизнь стоит на кону.  
Больше никто ничего не сказал, но им и не надо было, Чарльз и сам все прекрасно чувствовал: боль Рейвен, жгучую ненависть Эрика, страх остальных ребят и неподдельный интерес и благоговейное почитание приспешников его мучителя.  
Чарльз нарочито медленно поднес пальцы к виску, в сущности, бессмысленное действие, но именно в нем было сосредоточенно огромное количество эмоций, силы и символизма. Ксавье попытался себя успокоить, ведь он делает это ради жизней друзей, но вот от чего-то это ему никак не помогло.  
Он еще раз медленно вздохнул и начал отсчет к точке невозврата.  
"Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье, ты умрешь, если Эрик дотронется до тебя." И тут же в его разуме вспыхнули такие яркие и живые картины тех ночей, которые они проводили с Лэншерром за игрой в шахматы, за неосторожными и нежными касаниями, им завладела та страсть, с которой они впервые поцеловались, спрятавшись от всего мира в библиотеке. Сознание подкидывало ему все новые и новые воспоминания, а он все твердил и твердил себе: "Ты умрешь, Чарльз, если почувствуешь его еще хоть раз. Твое сердце остановится, ты умрешь, умрешь, умрешь". Затем перед его внутренним взором оказалось лицо. Лицо Эрика. В тот момент, когда он посмотрел на него в последний раз. Морщины, прорезавшие лоб, стиснутые в одну линию губы, глаза, превратившиеся в щелочки от излучаемой злости и боли. Вот каким был его Эрик и никаким другим он его больше никогда не увидит. Чарльз чувствует соленые дорожки на щеках. 

Он так часто погружается в эти воспоминания, что они уже начинают мешаться с реальностью. Вот он сидит у ножек кровати и беззвучно плачет. Реально ли его воспоминание? Или же он уже бредит?

_"Если ты еще хоть раз посмотришь на него, увидишь его прекрасные глаза, улыбку, ты умрешь, Чарльз, ты умрешь". Он слышит у себя в голове голос Эрика, глубокий баритон, такой успокаивающий, когда это необходимо и такой настойчивый, когда говорит о чем-то важном. Он вспоминал их долгие беседы и споры. Как же все было легко тогда. Вдвоем они могли свернуть горы, но больше ничего подобного не будет. "Если ты заговоришь с ним, Чарльз, если хоть слово сорвется с твоих губ в его сторону, ты умрешь". Чарльз закончил. Пути назад нет. Он видит черноту перед собой, он проваливается в нее. Он падает. Падает. Падает._  
Темнота, казалось, была везде. Даже он сам в тот момент был темнотой. Он тянул невидимые пальцы куда-то в глубину своего сознания, пытаясь схватить нечто незримое, но такое важное...   
Вдруг, он резко чувствует влагу на своем лице и резко распахивает глаза. Перед ним с неестественно огромными глазами сидела Рейвен. От нее веяло страхом и еще чем-то, он пока не мог понять чем. За ней он увидел глубокое голубое небо. Как прекрасно. Но где он? Что произошло?  
\- Достаточно, дорогая. Кажется, он пришел в себя.  
И тут же образ сестры перед глазами телепата сменился мужчиной в шлеме.  
\- Чарльз! Нельзя же так народ пугать!  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ты потерял сознание, буквально на несколько минут. А твоя милейшая сестра помогла привести тебя в чувство. Ну так, ты все сделал? - его пытливые глаза, казалось, вгрызались в самую душу.  
\- Кажется, - неуверенно отвечает Чарльз. На самом деле, ему совершенно не хочется больше говорить. Вдруг синее небо перестает быть прекрасным и начинает давить, а мягкий песок превращается в сплошную каменную твердь.Это происходит в его голове, но ему все равно. Ему вообще ничего больше не хочется.  
\- Чтож, проверим? Эрик!  
\- Что? - вскрикнул Ксавье, на него словно еще раз вылили ведро воды,- вы же обещали всех отпустить!  
\- Конечно-конечно, как только я увижу, что ты все выполнил честно. - В глазах Себастиана больше не было насмешки, только холодная ледяная стена.  
Азазель уже подвел к ним Лэншерра.  
\- Садись, - приказал ему Шоу.  
\- Что тут, черт возьми, происходит? - выдавил тот сквозь зубы.  
\- А вот это, мы с тобой сейчас и узнаем! Ну-ка, не хочешь посмотреть, как тут Чарльз?  
Ксавье лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами, он хотел, так хотел сейчас увидеть лицо Эрика, но довольствовался лишь звуками его голоса. Он хотел закричать ему, что все это подстроено, что это ловушка, и Лэншерр сейчас может своими руками убить его. Чарльз знает, что тот никогда бы себе этого не простил, даже если бы знал, что это целиком и полностью вина Шоу. Чарльз отчаянно думает. Он не может так подвести Эрика. Он не может сделать это дважды за день. Поэтому он приоткрывает губы и отчаянно кричит, что есть мочи, пока Шоу не накидывается на него и не затыкает ему рот.  
\- Рейвен! Рейвен, не дай Эрику подойти ко мне! Рейвен, нельзя чтобы он трогал меня!  
Он замолкает, оказываясь придавленным всем весом Себастиана к земле. Чарльз чувствует замешательство Эрика, который быстро отшатывается от него. А еще он чувствует…  
Слышится чей-от крик. Кто кричит? Что происходит? Глаза застилает красный туман, разум рвется наружу и одновременно пытается вжаться глубже в его естество. Что происходит? Чарльз хочет позвать на помощь, но внезапно понимает, что не может, ведь его рот открыт и он кричит. Кричит, как не кричал никогда, сгибаясь пополам и захлебываясь собственной кровью. Он не может это остановить. Чарльз не может перестать кричать, ему настолько больно, что его разум предпочитает бежать из умирающего тела. Мгновение. И вот, он оказывается в голове у Рейвен и смотрит на все ее глазами.  
Вот она видит брата, сидящего на земле и приложившего палец к виску. Она не знает, не понимает, что происходит. Его лицо напряжено, а глаза закрыты, она оборачивается к Эрику, но тот тоже лишь безмолвно наблюдает, до крови закусив губу. Вот Рейвен видит, как что-то блеснуло на щеках Чарльза. Слезы? Он плачет? Почему он плачет? Ей страшно. Впервые в жизни она видит что-то настолько пугающее: Чарльз Ксавье, их незаменимый Профессор Икс, который всегда знает, что делать, который ничего не боится, никогда не сдается и всегда озаряет всех лучезарной улыбкой, сидит, странно заваливаясь на бок, со слезами на глазах. Она неосознанно следит за мокрыми дорожками и ее взгляд затуманивается сам собой. Проходит несколько минут, она видит сосредоточенное лицо брата, постепенно становящееся все краснее и краснее от титанических усилий, она видит его глаза, снующие туда-сюда под веками. Но вдруг что-то меняется, она с ужасом видит, как Чарльз резко оседает и валится навзничь. Ее дыхание на мгновение перехватывает, неужели это конец? Неужели Чарльз мертв? Она срывается с места и бежит к нему, тут же возле нее телепортируется Азазель и хватает ее, но Шоу почему-то его останавливает.  
\- Он жив, дорогая, - произносит он с мерзким немецким акцентом, глядя прямо ей в глаза, - у тебя есть вода? Твоему братцу она сейчас не помешает?  
Еще мгновение, и она уже сидит возле Чарльза, обливая его водой, она с радостью замечает, что тот дышит и кажется начинает приходить в себя. И тут Ксавье открывает глаза. Сначала, она надеется, что ей просто показалось, но когда мужчина еще раз моргает, а видение не проходит, она приходит в полнейший ужас. Глаза. Его глаза. Бывшие всего несколько минут назад небесно-голубыми, теперь они стали блеклыми, почти белесыми, как у старца. Она замирает и ее быстро оттаскивают от него. В сознании бьется лишь одна мысль: произошло что-то ужасное.  
Теперь она видит, как Эрика подволакивают к все еще лежащему на земле Чарльзу. Казалось, все на пляже затаили дыхание. Из-за фигур Шоу и Лэншерра ей мало что было видно, однако она успела заметить, что брат лежит на песке с плотно сомкнутыми глазами в неестественно напряженной позе. Вот Эрик протягивает в его сторону руку и…  
\- Рейвен! Рейвен, не дай Эрику подойти ко мне! Рейвен, нельзя чтобы он трогал меня!  
Она ничего не успевает сделать, Эрик реагирует быстрее всего: мгновенно отшатываясь, в то время как Шоу, накидывается на Чарльза, остервенело пытаясь заставить того молчать. 

В тот момент произошло то, что не дает теперешней Рейвен спокойно спать по ночам. В последнее время стало обычным делом, чтобы она тихонько пробралась ночью в спальню своего изможденного брата и с тихими словами: «опять этот кошмар», укладывалась рядом. Чарльз неоднократно предлагал ей переселиться в его комнату на совсем, но она каждый раз отказывалась, не глядя ему в глаза. Теперь мало кто осмеливался на него смотреть, но Чарльз их за это не винит. Он и сам ненавидит эти полупрозрачные черные дыры на своем лице. С тех пор он практически не смотрит на себя в зеркало, однажды, не сдержавшись в порыве очередной истерики, он перебил все зеркала в поместье, и никто так до сих пор и не осмелился завести туда новые.

_Тело Чарльза неестественно изогнулось на песке, грудная клетка поднялась вверх, голова была опасно закинута назад, руки и ноги вывернулись под самыми невероятными углами, а из горла вырвался нечеловеческий крик. Никто не пошевелился, все лишь завороженно глядели на эту ужасающую картину. Тут из горла Ксавье хлынул поток алой крови, и Рейвен словно очнулась ото сна.  
\- Скорее! Помогите же ему! Кто-нибудь! – и она бежит вперед, к извивающемуся в предсмертных судорогах телу брата. И последнее, что запомнила Рейвен, а вместе с ней и Чарльз, было мягкое касание ее сознания и тихий еле-различимый шепот: «Только не подпускайте ко мне Эрика»._

Ксавье уже битый час сидит в этой комнате. Он уже настолько привык к слезам, что уже и не замечает, когда они снова выступают на его глазах. Но он покорно ждет. Ведь сегодня такой особенный день. Точнее, ночь. Он выпрастывает руку из рукава темной водолазки, которая так ему полюбилась в последнее время и нервно смотрит на часы. Без четверти двенадцать. Еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть.

_Ксавье приходит в себя через неделю, после случившегося на пляже. Как он узнает от Маккоя, после внезапного приступа Профессора, Шоу, воспользовавшись общей паникой, сбежал вместе с Азазелем. Так же он узнает, что приступ, после которого он чудом остался жив, очень сильно повлиял на его нервную систему, а именно на нейронные связи его мозга с нижним отделом позвоночника, проще говоря, Чарльз больше не может ходить. Эрик приходит один единственный раз, но после отчаянных воплей Ксавье, не осмеливается показаться рядом с ним снова. Через пару дней Чарльз наконец рассказывает Рейвен, что именно произошло на пляже, но сразу же жалеет об этом, натыкаясь на полный жалости взгляд сестры. Так он срывается в первый раз._

_Потом Маккой делает предположение, что приступ на пляже произошел из-за того, что Чарльз косвенно пытался взаимодействовать с Эриком, и лишь потому, видимо, сумел выжить._

_Когда одним утром Чарльз просыпается от того, что его койка парит в воздухе, вместе с остальными металлическими предметами, он понимает, что Рейвен все рассказала Эрику._

_Еще через неделю, когда Хэнк официально разрешает Чарльзу покинуть свою лабораторию, он неуверенно сует Профессору в руку какой-то пузырек._  
Вечером того же дня Чарльз, сидя в своей комнате, разворачивает прикрепленную к пузырьку записку. Это был препарат, который мог бы позволить ему ходить в обмен на его телепатические способности.   
Так он срывается во второй раз. 

 

Внезапно, тонкий слух Профессора ловит какое-то шевеление за дверью. Сначала ему кажется, что это кто-то из персонала, но когда дверь со скрипом отворяется, Чарльз понимает, что это действительно _он_. Чарльз резко разворачивается и нервно шарит рукой по кровати. Через секунду его пальцы находят приятную на ощупь шелковую ленту, и бывший телепат быстрыми рваными движениями повязывает ее себе на глаза. На самом деле, в этом предмете нет никакой необходимости, но так им обоим спокойнее.

\- Здравствуй, - раздается в тишине.  
Он знает, что Эрику тяжело так же, как и ему. Знает, какого труда тому стоит приходить каждый месяц в этот клоповник, просто для того чтобы молча посидеть рядом с ним. Рейвен запретила им видеться, оно и понятно, беспокойство за жизнь брата. Всем мутантам школы Профессора Икс было строго на строго запрещено пропускать Магнэто в особняк. Но Чарльз просто не мог без него. И пусть он больше никогда не сможет посмотреть ему в глаза, обнять, зарыться пальцами в его густую шевелюру, засмеяться над его очередной жесткой шуточкой и назвать его в ответ акулой или своим дорогим другом. Так же и Эрик никогда больше не услышит его голоса, не посмотрит ему в глаза. По сути, Чарльзу сейчас было доступно куда большее, он хотя бы мог слышать, а Эрик лишь говорить.   
От осознания этого защемило где-то в районе сердца, которое теперь служило лишь для перегонки крови по бездушному телу. Пускай так, но ничто и никогда не сможет отнять у них эту прекрасную ночь. Эту прекрасную лунную ночь.   
Но где-то внутри Ксавье уже знает, что это не их роли. Все должно быть совершенно по-другому. Эрик достоин, он заслужил право быть услышанным, он заслужил ответ.

Внезапно Чарльз чувствует это - нечто, он чувствует что-то внутри себя. Это надежда.   
И на губах его вдруг разгорается улыбка, которую, сидящий где-то в этой комнате Эрик никак не смог был пропустить.  
\- Здравствуй, мой друг, - и улыбка становится еще шире.

***

Сегодня действительно прекрасная ночь. Луна ярко освещает какую-то небольшую комнатку в дешевом придорожном мотеле и высокого мужчину, быстро метнувшегося в сторону сидящего у кровати друга, чье тело начало неестественно крениться. Он успевает подхватить того почти у самого пола, но ничего не происходит. Мужчина видит лишь теплую улыбку, да широко распахнутые ярко-синие глаза, невидящим взглядом уставившиеся прямо на него.  
А рядом с ними с едва слышным шелестом на пол опускается красивая черная лента. 


End file.
